


Liora Skyheart Vampire HC

by anais_dakota



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Headcanon, Mystic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota
Summary: Another imported tumblr post.
Kudos: 1





	Liora Skyheart Vampire HC

\- She would definitely be one of those mysteriously elegant vampires  
\- Kind of seclusive, yet well known in certain circles  
\- Probably lives in some sort of castle- in the middle of nowhere, maybe even with Runa and the others  
\- Having a guiding, sort of motherly relationship with them  
\- Using her freetime to read, usually she ends up being fascinated with fairytale books  
\- Being very knowledgable regarding magic and other species  
\- She definitely has a favourite blood type   
\- Getting blood through donations or a blood bank, never feeding directly from the source  
\- Some say her eyes become more vibrant once the thirst is sated  
\- In her youth she used to be a law breaking vampire, often causing trouble with humans  
\- Now she is a changed woman, having learned from her past, providing a safe place for other vampires to start over


End file.
